


Deep Dirty Desires

by Lady_Cassandra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cassandra/pseuds/Lady_Cassandra
Summary: Just a little scenario I decided write out about Diavolo talking dirty to MC during a meeting at RAD and Lucifer's reaction. MC is you though
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Deep Dirty Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii I decided to post this here instead of Tumblr even though I know it probably would have been better for me post it there. But I tried my best on this. I know I'm horrible at writing dialogue. But I'm trying my best to practice and get better. I put MC instead of (y/n) and I'm sorry if I didn't tag it right I'm new here :')

Everyone was gathered around the large table of the student council room. This was where meetings about the Exchange program and it's progression took place every month. Lord Diavolo had urged you to sit next to him this time.  
"Come on MC, why won't you sit next to me my dear?" he says. you hesitantly took the seat right next to him. On the other side of you was Simeon. And Lucifer was sitting right across from Diavolo. At first you had no problem with the seating arrangement. But that was at first, until only halfway through the meeting Diavolo had placed a hand on your thigh. You jumped at the sudden feel and you glanced over at Diavolo and you saw a slight smirk appear on his face. "I must say you look quite Ravishing today MC" he says while rubbing his hand along your thigh. He leans in closer to you "I'd be lying if I said you weren't turning me on" he whispered in your ear. His words and his warm breath against your ear made a chill go down your spine. "Such a naughty girl aren't you, enticing the future Demon king like this" you start to feel your arousal pool between your legs. "I bet you'd be a good cockwarmer, you could sit in my lap while I'm doing paperwork in my office" he continues. You cover your face with one of your hands trying to hide the fact that you're blushing at Diavolo's Dirty talking. But it's too late, because You see Lucifer Glaring directly at Diavolo from across the table. Diavolo pays him no attention and keeps going.  
"You know, I bet you wore that skirt this evening on purpose" he continues. "Maybe I should punish you," he tells you. "Bend you over my Desk, Spank you and tease you until you're begging me to stick my big cock into your tight little pussy"  
you had started to fidget around in your seat crossing and uncrossing your legs from time to time. "You'd like that won't you?" Diavolo says. "Do you know how hard it is to keep myself from laying you across this table and taking you right here?" He asks.  
Lucifer knew exactly what was going on. And the whole situation had him feeling mixed emotions. He had started loudly clearing his throat hoping to get Diavolo's attention that way. But once again he was unsuccessful because Diavolo was too busy trying to break your composure. Diavolo was now looking at you with a look of lust and want, he liked watching your reactions to his words. As for Lucifer though? He was about to lose his mind, he was trying so hard not to make a scene but he was becoming rather impatient with Diavolo. Lucifer was furious or maybe even… Jealous? He had no idea which one he was feeling at the moment, but either way he resisted the urge to say anything. By the end of the meeting your panties were soaking wet with your arousal and Lucifer had walked up to Diavolo. "What was the meaning of that?" He scolded him while walking down the empty halls of RAD. You walked ahead of them and decided to stop by a vending machine in the hallway before heading outside. That's when Diavolo approached you and leaned in close to your ear. "Don't think I've forgotten about that punishment" he says before walking off and disappearing around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it. Or at least found some kind of enjoyment in it. I accept Constructive criticism and positive feedback. But nothing too harsh please don't be too harsh on me :')
> 
> Update: I've been thinking about writing a continuation of this. If you think I should then just leave comments on whether I should write out that punishment that Diavolo was talking about.


End file.
